Champions of Tink-a-Topolis
is the fourth season of Champions. Hosts Overview Syndicates Reference Races *'Goblin:' Any module that cost 30 Gears or more, cost 5 Gears less. Has access to the Waste-Not Bin module. *'Ratling:' If a Ratling syndicate participate in an attack where half or more of the Followers die, the attacked syndicate’s lowest level Champion dies as well. Has access to the Fel-Infused Circuit module. *'Komolac:' Newly trained Champions start at level 2. Has access to the Heavy Woven Leash module. Professions The following professions are available by default. *'Soldier:' Bonus applied when attacking or defending. Level is the combat strength. *'Miner:' Bonus applied when gathering materials. Level is minimum amount of Materials gathered (up to +100, ie. level 2 gain between 20-120 Materials). *'Merchant:' Bonus applied when trading. Level is minimum amount of Gold gained. *'Tinker:' Bonus applied when tinkering. Level is amount of Gears gained. *'Diplomat:' Bonus applied when improving relations. Level is amount of Reputation gained. *'Recruiter:' Bonus when recruiting champions or followers. Level is amount of Followers gained when recruiting followers, or amount of Food saved when recruiting champions (down to 8). *'Stable Master:' Bonus applied when training companions. Every two levels are equal to 1 Food saved. Down to 3. *'Fisherman:' Bonus applied when fishing. Level is minimum amount of fish caught (plus six. ie. level 4 gain 4-10 food). *'Hunter:' Bonus applied when hunting. Level is chance to kill a large beast, providing more food. Each level is equal to a 10% chance. Level also determines food gained from large beasts (large beasts give Food equal to the hunter’s level+1). *'Rogue:' Bonus applied when assasinating. Every 2 levels are equal to 5% (up to 50%). *'Saboteur:' Bonus applied when sabotaging. Every 2 levels are equal to 5% chance to succeed (up to 100%). The following professions are exclusive to friends of a certain faction. *'Mage:' Bonus apllied when attacking or defending. For every 4 levels, all other attacking or defending friendly Champions gain +1 combat strength (ie. a level 12 Mage give other Champions +3 combat strength). *'Shaman:' Special action: Gain an amount of Materials equal to the Shaman’s level (times ten), as well as Food and Gold equal to half the Shaman’s level, rounded down. (ie. a level 6 Shaman will give 60 Materials, 3 Food and 3 Gold). *'Angler:' Bonus applied when fishing. Level is equal to amount of Food and Gold gained. *'Brawler:' Bonus applied when attacking. Level is equal to double the Brawler’s combat strength. If any Followers are killed, level is also equal to double the amount of Reputation the attacked syndicate loses with all factions. The following professions are exclusive to Special Champions. *'Engineer:' Bonus applied when constructing modules. Every two levels are equal to 1 less Gear needed, down to 5. *'Farmer:' Special action: Gain Food equal to the Farmer’s level. *'Monk:' Special Action: May remove 1 of the Monk’s levels to raise another Champion’s level by 1. This is an idle action. *'Architect:' Bonus applied when constructing buildings. Each level is equal to 20 less Materials needed, down to 50. Companions All companion bonuses stack. The following companions are available by default. *'Wolf:' +1 Food when hunting. *'Eagle:' +2 Food when fishing. *'Giant Worm:' +20 Materials when mining. *'Scarab:' +1 Gold during all actions. *'Scorpion:' +1 combat strength when attacking or defending. The following companions must be obtained in other ways. *'Toolrex 2.0:' Repairs are free. *'Chronomatic:' Gives a second action. Does not stack. *'Raven:' Champion cannot die when performing assassination attempts. *'Otter:' Has a 10% chance to find a random surprise when fishing. *'Speedbag Drone:' Attacking also yields Gold equal to half the Champions’ level. *'Phoenix:' Double yields from gathering actions. Buildings The following buildings are available by default. *'Tavern, Level 1: (200 materials)' Decrease Food cost of recruiting new Champions by 1. Costs 100 materials to upgrade, with each additional level decreasing the Food cost of recruiting new Champions by 1. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Taverns. *'Embassy, Level 1: (200 materials)' Gain +1 Reputation when raising reputation. Costs 100 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +1 Reputation when raising reputation. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Embassies. *'Marketplace, Level 1: (200 materials)' Gain +1 Gold when trading. Costs 100 Materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +1 Gold when trading. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Marketplaces. *'Gearworks, Level 1: (250 materials)' Gain +1 Gear when tinkering. Costs 150 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +1 Gear when tinkering. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Gearworks. *'Bunker, Level 1: (500 materials)' Gives 4 defensive combat strength in case of an attack. Costs 300 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving an additional 2 combat strength. Up to level 5. Stacks with multiple bunkers. *'Armory, Level 1: (500 materials)' +1 combat strength when attacking. Costs 300 materials to upgrade, with each additional level +1 additional combat strength when attacking. Up to level 5. Stacks with multiple Blacksmiths. *'Pagoda: (500 materials)' Enables a special action: Meditate to go up a level. This still raises a level like normal. Each Pagoda can only be used once per cycle. *'Stables: (500 materials)' All your current and future animal companions become ‘trained’ versions of themselves, doubling their default output. This stacks with multiple Stables. *'Depot: (500 materials)' Double the resources gained from the Market. Stacks with multiple Depots. Modules Machines can contain at most 3 modules of each type. Machines consists of one main module (A, B or C) as well as any number of other modules. The number of modules will determine the total output. For example: A machine with a Module A (Companion), and two Module D (Food when hunting) - for 3 modules total - will give a Companion that gives +6 Food when hunting (+3 for each copy of Module D). Modules can be put together in any way to create unique bonuses like this. Replaxe x''' with the number of modules in the machine. Market The following things are always available at the Market. Factions ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |} ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |} Inventions The following are the inventions created during Champions of Tink-a-Topolis. *'''COWS: Invented by Nathaniel. 4 Modules, counting as 11 Modules. C: Building. Counts as 5 Modules O: +11 levels gained during actions. W: +11 Gears gained during any action. S: Count as 4 Modules. *'BURST:' Invented by Nathaniel. 5 Modules, counting as 9 Modules. B: Champion. Counts as 2 Modules. U: When recruiting new Champions, they start at level 9. R: +9 support combat strength. S: Counts as 4 modules. T: Cannot be killed (except when attempting assassination attempts). Logistics Character Identities *''Sarkr'is Nathaniel. *''Vali is Gavin. *''Tamira'' is Michael. *''Cadence Sinclair Eastman'' is Medha. *''Teeks'' is Purry. *''Kirara'' is Najim. *''Bryant'' is Brian. *''Machus'' is Mahdid. Category:Seasons Category:Champions